In poker, baccarat, bridge, blackjack, and other card games, a dealer sets one or more decks of playing cards in a card shoe or the like, and deals cards to game players by drawing them therefrom one by one. In so doing, to ensure the fairness of the games, the cards need to be dealt at random. Therefore, a game host must sufficiently shuffle the playing cards randomly to ensure a random order of arrangement of the playing cards before they are set in the card shoe. The shuffled playing cards used in various card games such as poker, baccarat, bridge or blackjack will ordinarily include 416 cards if eight decks of cards are used.
A conventional card shuffling device for shuffling cards is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. Each shuffled playing card set is provided after being shuffled with a shuffling apparatus to be arranged in a unique order with a uniquely identifiable shuffled card ID affixed on its packing box or the like as a barcode.